Aka no sekai
by Lucifer -L
Summary: Dans une ruelle déserte, la neige tombe lentement sur un homme qui prend conscience de ses actes. L'épouvante et l'horreur le saisissent ; il laisse le froid engourdir ses membres et la neige le recouvrir pour ne devenir qu'un corps sans vie. Mais un étrange duo va croiser sa route et changer à jamais son existence. Le rouge n'est pas seulement la couleur du sang.


Ohayo mina-san !

Le texte qui suit fait partie d'une gamme que j'ai nommé: Les Passagers du vent (j'ai piqué le titre à une superbe BD de Bourgeon). Cette gamme regroupera des OS, où, pour le moment, ne sont programmés que des textes sur les fandom de Naruto et Fairy Tail. J'ai tenu à séparer les différentes parties de cette gamme vu qu'elles sont sur différents fandoms, sans pour autant être des Crossovers.

L'idée de cette gamme est de regrouper des OS qui tournent autour de deux personnages principaux. Couple ou non, la romance y sera plus ou moins poussé (pas vraiment le plus souvent), donc principalement un rating K, voir K+. Mon but est de prendre un point de vue d'un personnage et d'arriver à montrer comment l'autre protagoniste va bouleverser sa vie en l'espace de quelques instants. Un être qui entre dans une vie comme un courant d'air: il apparait soudainement, sans que l'on sache vraiment d'où, vient mettre tout sans dessus dessous, pour finalement repartir aussi furtivement qu'il est venu. Comment un être peut en marquer un autre, faire changer sa vision du monde. Des être paraissant insaisissables sur l'instant. Des passagers du vent.

Voili Voilou, j'espère que j'arriverai à faire passer les émotions et le message que je souhaite

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Couples: un très léger JellalxErza

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Aka no sekai**

- Monde rouge -

Le monde est blanc. La neige tombe lentement en un millier d'étoiles glacées. Le vent souffle silencieusement. Même les bruits de la ville sont assourdis. À moins que ce ne fut moi qui n'entende plus rien. Car alors que le monde extérieur est plus immaculé que jamais, mon monde à moi ne m'a jamais parut aussi sombre.

Je tremble de tout mon être. Chaque parcelle de mon corps me hurle son dégoût. La pellicule de mes crimes est projetée dans mon esprit, et moi, pauvre spectateur, assiste encore et encore, sans pouvoir rien y faire, à ce film d'horreurs. De _mes_ horreurs.

J'ouvre subitement les yeux pour tenter de fuir ces images. La seul chose que je vois sont mes mains gantées. Elles aussi tremblent légèrement. Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur alors qu'une vision du passé se superpose au présent: ces même mains pleine d'un sang qui n'est pas le mien. Mes bras sont agités de forts tremblements incontrôlables. Et le sang me semble goutter de mes mains pour venir entacher la blancheur de la neige.

Je me laisse glisser au sol, le dos en appuie sur un mur. Je me recroqueville et attrape mes cheveux pour fuir cette vision sanglante. Je sursaute presque lorsque des cris semblent se répercuter dans mon esprit. J'appuie de toute mes forces avec la paume de mes mains sur mes oreilles. Mais le son est à l'intérieur. Et ma tête n'explose pas malgré tout. Ces cris me rendent fous. À jamais ils me hanterons. Je suis condamné. Ces hurlements ne sont, pourtant, qu'une douce pénitence.

Je suis un monstre. Je prend conscience de chacun de mes gestes. Je suis un monstre. Je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir pourquoi tout cela a eu lieu. Je suis un monstre. Il n'y a que moi à blâmer. Je suis un monstre. Je suis le seul fautif de cette histoire. Je suis un monstre. Et doucement mais sûrement cette certitude me pénètre: _je suis un monstre_. Il n'y a plus rien dans mon esprit. Un vide total. Blanc. Et ces mots écrits dans le sang. Je suis un monstre. Le sang des lettres glisse comme des larmes sur une joue. Et pourtant, mes joues à moi sont vide de larmes.

J'ai perdu la notion du temps depuis... longtemps. Je ne sais plus où je suis. L'ai-je déjà su ? Il me semble qu'après avoir marché d'un air hagard, je me suis effondré ici. C'est à dire nulle part. Dans ce coin de ruelle déserte où le tapis de neige blanche n'a pas encore été foulé.

Je suis là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'une pellicule incolore me recouvre. Je n'ai même plus la force de pleurer sur mon sort. Plus la force de m'en vouloir. Plus la force d'être habité par l'horreur de mes gestes. Plus la force d'oublier mes mains où le sang semble encore dégouliner. Plus la force de me lever pour fuir. Fuir loin de tout. Je ne bouge plus. Je ne pense plus.

Des images ensanglantées passent encore dans mon esprit mais je ne les regarde même plus. Je suis saoul de ces images. Je suis fatigué de mes sanglots. Je ne suis plus qu'un corps qui ne se sent plus, habité par un esprit que le froid endort. Et je laisse ce froid me dévorer lentement. Car si le fait que je sois un monstre est une certitude, celle que les monstres doivent mourir en est une autre. Je ne mérite pas de vivre. Je le sais. J'en suis pleinement conscient. Peut-être même est-ce une mort trop douce pour tout ce que j'ai à me reprocher. Mais je n'ai plus la force de bouger. Tant pis. Je ne serrais qu'un corps anonyme de plus que l'hiver, à l'appétit d'ogre, aura consommé. Une petite ligne dans la rubrique nécrologie du lendemain.

J'ai vécu comme un fantôme. Et étrangement, il semble que je mourrai ainsi. Quelle autre mort puis-je espérer de toute manière ? Je ne suis qu'un pion dans un échiquier géant. Un jour, je serai tombé pour que d'autres ne le soit pas. Pas plus que les cadavres que j'ai semé derrière moi, je n'ai droit à une mort digne. Ainsi j'accepte ma mort. Que la neige me recouvre. Que le froid dévore mon corps. Que le vent éparpille mon âme. Je baisse les bras et me rend. Je suis trop las de tout ça. Plus simplement, je suis las de ma vie.

Et alors que mon vœux semble s'exaucer, mes sens se tournent une dernière fois vers l'extérieur, comme pour eux aussi, me délaisser. J'entends vaguement le bruit des gens. Des rires, des cris, des éclats de voix ou de simples discussions qui forment un grand brouhaha lointain. Des bruits de portes qui claquent. De fenêtres qui grincent. Le léger sifflement du vent qui se heurte à chaque objet. Le claquement sec d'une poubelle qui se ferme. De léger bruits de pas, sûrement ceux d'un animal. Une voix d'enfant. Le crissement de la neige.

Et puis, soudain, le monde blanc, que j'apercevais entre mes paupières quasi-closes, devient noir. Un tissus épais me couvre. Mon esprit presque aspiré par le froid tente de refaire surface pour comprendre la situation. Mon corps meurtri reprend un peu conscience du monde par le poids de ce tissus.

Un crissement me fait baisser les yeux. J'ai la tête penché entre mes jambes écartés. Une main ganté de noir creuse un trou dans la neige entre mes jambes, puis, y dépose un gobelet fumant. Je cligne des yeux, mon esprit remet doucement les rouages en route. La neige crisse de nouveau comme quelqu'un s'éloigne.

- Ne, oba-san*, tu le connais ce monsieur ? Demande une voix enfantine.

- Non, répond doucement une autre voix qui pourtant me transperce.

- Qui c'est ?

- C'est sûrement une ombre qui s'est perdue, ma puce.

Mon cœur bat soudainement fortement.

- Alors, pourquoi tu lui as donné à boire et une couverture ? Interroge encore l'enfant. C'est d'une carte dont il a besoin s'il s'est perdu.

Encore un crissement de la neige, puis un frottement de tissus. Le bruit de pas qui s'éloignent.

- Parce que ce n'est pas d'une carte dont il a besoin, mais d'une seconde chance, Asuka-chan. Tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance. Même la plus petite des ombres.

Mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite. Vivement, je relève la couverture qui me cache la vue.

Une femme s'éloigne dans la ruelle, portant dans ses bras une petite fille avec un chapeau de cow-boy. Je ne vois presque rien de la femme. Hormis une longue, très longue chevelure d'un rouge flamboyant. Elle est habillé de noir, contrastant encore plus avec la neige.

La petite fille se tourne vers moi et je rencontre deux yeux violets qui me regarde avec curiosité. Puis un petit sourire. Mes yeux éberlués suivent le duo jusqu'au coin de la rue. Même après que la dernière mèche rouge y est disparue, mon regard y reste accroché.

Et alors que toute les visions d'horreurs n'y sont pas parvenu, je me met à pleurer. Une seul et unique larme qui coupe le tatouage autour de mon œil, glisse sur ma joue et se perd dans mon cou.

Je finis par reprendre mes esprits quand le vent froid s'engouffre fortement dans mon tee-shirt, me faisant frissonner. Je saisis les pans de la couverture et les rabats sur moi. Je me rend compte que ce n'est pas une couverture mais une cape d'hiver. Pour avoir moins froid, je m'enroule fermement dedans et plonge le nez dans les plis du tissus. Une odeur étrange s'en échappe.

Mes yeux se posent sur le liquide fumant posé dans la neige devant moi. La vision de ces mèches rougeoyantes ne me quitte pas. La voix chaude, un peu rauque de la femme me répète à l'oreille ses mots.

- Scarlet, murmurai-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

C'est le premier mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit en voyant ses cheveux. Mes doigts engourdis saisissent le gobelet. Un sourire très léger est imprimé sur mes lèvres qui bientôt goûtent le breuvage. J'ai l'impression de revivre. Ma renaissance eu le bruit d'un crissement de neige, le tracé d'une larme, une odeur de soleil, un goût de chocolat chaud et la couleur du feu.

À partir de cet instant, le rouge prit un tout autre sens à mes yeux.

*ici utilisé dans le sens de tatie

* * *

Voili voilou

Si vous avez aimez, si vous n'avez pas aimé, si vous avez des choses à dire, si l'envie vous prend d'écrire une petite review, surtout, surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit quelque chose, les reviews sont le carburant des auteurs ! ;)

à la revoyure !


End file.
